


Don't Give It Away

by closetbidisaster



Series: Fics inspired by songs [14]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster
Summary: Hush, hushDon't give it awayWe'll both be better off if no one knowsHush, hushOrKelley & Alex + secretly dating
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Fics inspired by songs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516991
Comments: 7
Kudos: 76





	Don't Give It Away

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hush Hush by The Band Camino
> 
> Song suggestion from @Cornfalkes_are_nice
> 
> P.S. Set in JoCo Kansas because I say so

They’re at some random “we’re halfway through the semester, let’s throw a party” party at Ashlyn’s house. It was mostly a final celebration for the girls’ soccer team since they knew they could not afford to drink once Thanksgiving hit. Ali was talking Kelley’s ear off, or at least was trying to, but the shorter girl was not listening. She had caught Alex’s eyes a few moments ago and been distracted ever since. The spark between the two soccer players had been present since Alex’s freshman year, Kelley’s sophomore, with many of their teammates placing bets on when they would finally get together, or at least hookup. So far, they were sorely disappointed; the pair had been stuck in limbo since about halfway through the summer before Kelley’s junior and Alex’s sophomore year. Or so they all thought.

None of them knew that the two had, at least somewhat, figured their shit out halfway through Kelley’s junior year. They took it slow in the beginning. Alex had never been with a girl and Kelley still was not out to her family. When Kelley had come out to her family, they had been nothing but loving and fully accepting of her sexuality. Alex had come out to their friends, who were nothing short of ecstatic at the prospect of them dating, and her family, who were a little hesitant at first but came around. However, that did not mean the two girls wanted their relationship to be well-known around the school or town. Plus, there was something intimate and exciting about keeping it between the two of them. And so, here they were, now almost halfway through Kelley’s senior year of high school, still dating in secret. Nobody knew; not even Christen or Tobin or Allie. They were going to keep it that way.

Kelley was still very distracted by Alex, despite the forward being across the room. Ali finally noticed how distracted her fellow defender was and sighed slightly before elbowing her in the ribs.

“Hey! What’d you do that for?” Kelley flinched and rubbed her side, glaring at her friend.

“Well, I was telling you a story, but you were too busy staring off into space to listen, despite you asking me about what happened in the first place,” the taller brunette nudged her again. Kelley was glad Ali had not seen exactly what, or rather _ who _, she was distracted by.

“What makes you think I wasn’t listening?”

“What was the last thing I said?” Ali smirked at Kelley, waiting to hear what she might say.

“Uh, you know, you were talking about how hot Ash looked while she was punching out Hinkle for coming after Sonny and Lindsey,” she distinctly remembers that being a part of the story, though she is fairly certain Alex told her about the fight and she just threw in the hot comment to fit what Ali might say about her girlfriend. The laugh Ali gives tells her she missed the mark.

“Not even close, O’Hara, though you’re definitely not wrong. I was telling you that it was really sweet to see Alex helping Lindsey comfort Em after Hinkle cornered her. We all know she likes to play the role of the joker who is always happy, but it was nice to see her lean on someone,” Ali glances towards the blonde who is seated on her girlfriend’s lap, telling some story complete with wild hand motions. Kelley looks towards Sonny briefly before letting her eyes drift back towards her own girlfriend, only to find her staring back at her.

It truly is a wonder that nobody had found out about them yet. It’s not like they had exactly been subtle and their friends had been waiting for them to get together for three years now. But at the same time, their friends were slightly worried about how the team dynamic, and more importantly, their friend group, could be affected if the two dated and it didn’t work out. None of them wanted to choose sides, so maybe they just refused to see what was in front of them since it had yet to be explicitly stated.

Kelley looks back to Ali and their friends in the living room, hoping none of them saw her get lost in Alex again. She is pulled into a conversation with Ashlyn when she walks over to hand her girlfriend a drink. They chat for a few minutes about the upcoming season and hopes of a State championship victory before Kelley’s phone buzzes and she is distracted once again.

**iMessage**

**Janice 9:41 pm**

If you keep staring at me, 

you’re gonna blow this.

**Wormy 9:41 pm**

You’re one to talk, Morgan. It’s your 

fault I got distracted in the first place

**Janice 9:42 pm**

Just keep it in your pants, O’Hara. 

At least til we can slip away

Before she can respond, she feels someone standing next to her and quickly shuts her phone off. Christen smiles at her and gives her a side hug before lacing her hand with Tobin’s.

“We’re gonna head out. I’m exhausted and somebody wants to go ‘catch some sick waves’ in the morning,” Christen glares playfully at her laid back girlfriend who simply shrugs and kisses her cheek.

Kelley excuses herself from the group when the couple makes their exit and heads for the kitchen. As she pours herself a new drink, she feels someone watching her again. Looking up, she sees her girlfriend has joined her.

“Hey, babe. Having fun?” Kelley looks around the room, making sure no one could hear them. Alex sighs and walks closer to her.

“Seriously, Kel, relax. I’ve called you ‘babe’ since we were fourteen,” she leans against the counter and Kelley shuffles away slightly. The defender catches Sonny’s eye and gives a small wave and a smile when the younger girl raises an eyebrow at them. She turns to face Alex and drops her voice despite knowing they are still alone.

“We need to be careful, Lex. We’ve talked about this,” she is making sure to keep a little bit of space between them, unsure if anyone is observing. Alex leans forward a little, staying far enough back to keep Kelley from moving away.

“Thirty minutes. We’ll bail and head back to my place. I have it to myself this weekend,” Kelley’s eyes drop briefly to her girlfriend’s lips and her mind goes fuzzy for a moment.

“If anyone asks, we left separately,” she finally gets out. Alex smirks and throws her a wink as she leaves the kitchen. Kelley just watches her go as thoughts of what the night, hell the whole weekend, had in store for the two of them. She pulls herself from her thoughts after a couple of minutes and rejoins the party. Thirty minutes could not pass quick enough.

* * *

Alex spent the entire night tossing and turning. The previous weekend with Kelley had been everything the two had hoped for, and more. And then life got in the way. The older girl had wanted to talk about what they would do next year when Kelley went off to Stanford, and Tobin to UNC, while she and Christen were left behind in Leawood to complete their senior year of high school. She had not wanted to think about this yet. They were still a month away from the semester ending, but she knew Kelley would be spending her vacation in Georgia with her cousins and would be flying to California for spring break to spend time with the Stanford soccer team; the pair would have almost no time next semester to discuss the future.

Alex had told Kelley she didn’t want to think about the future; she wanted to live in the moment and enjoy what they had. The older girl had accused her of not taking their relationship seriously. She fought back, accusing the freckled girl of not taking it seriously herself. After all, if they were taking it seriously, wouldn’t their friends know by now? Her girlfriend had stormed out, anger etched on her face and her eyes full of hurt. As she stood in her bedroom, the sound of the door slamming echoing in her room, she wondered if she even had a girlfriend anymore.

Kelley had avoided her until Wednesday when Christen and Ashlyn dragged her to Alex’s locker and grabbed her as well, forcing them into an empty classroom. They sat on opposite sides of the room, not looking at each other until finally, Ashlyn spoke up and told them they need to figure their shit out before winter training for soccer starts. The refused to talk until their friends left them alone, unwilling to expose the relationship at that moment. They had agreed and waited outside the closed door to give them some privacy.

Kelley apologized for her accusations and for storming out. Alex apologized for being insensitive to what Kelley had wanted to discuss. They hugged it out and agreed to have a real talk before Thanksgiving break before leaving the classroom, moods noticeably improved. Ashlyn made a comment about their “lovers’ quarrel” which Christen giggled at while the couple shared a look behind their friends’ backs. If only they knew.

* * *

Kelley is half-asleep at her desk, exhausted from working on a stupid history project that is worth thirty percent of their final grade. Looking towards her alarm clock, she is surprised to see that it is almost three a.m. She glances at her phone and clicks it on. It lights up with a few missed messages from friends and a couple from Alex.

**iMessage**

**Janice 22:45 **

If you’re not busy tonight

you can come over

**Janice** **23:03**

I have the house to myself

this weekend again

**Janice 01:30**

Ok, you’re either asleep

or ignoring me. I’m hoping

it’s the first one…

Kelley swears slightly. Her phone had been on silent and she hadn’t even looked in its general direction since she started homework. She quickly types out a response, sure Alex is asleep by now but wanting to the apology to be there once her girlfriend woke up.

**iMessage**

**Worms 02:40**

I’m so so so sorry.

I got caught up doing homework

I promise I wasn’t ignoring you

I’m sorry I couldn’t come over

**Janice 02:41**

You could still come over

**Worms 02:41**

Why the hell are you still up?

**Janice 02:42**

Not important. Come over?

**Worms 02:42**

I could...would you mind picking

me up tho? My car at your house

at this time of night might raise

suspicion

**Janice 02:43**

Literally nobody else is awake

rn you dingus. But if it’ll make

you feel better, fine. I’ll be there

in 5

Kelley closes the messaging app and pulls shoes on, grabbing a sweater. The weather had dipped significantly over the last couple of days, despite it being in the upper sixties over the weekend. Sometimes Kelley really despised living in Kansas. She stands in her driveway, shivering slightly due to the wind. When Alex arrived, she rolled down a window and called out to her.

“Why the hell are you standing outside right now? It’s literally below freezing,” Kelley just shrugs and opened the door, climbing into the car. She leans over the center console and presses a kiss to Alex’s cheek. The younger girl lets out a small shriek at how cold her girlfriend’s lips are.

“Oh don’t be such a baby,” the older girl rolls her eyes half-heartedly while her girlfriend glares at her.

“I will leave you here and you can walk home,” she threatens. Kelley scoffs and grabs the forward’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Not likely given the fact that this is the first time we’ve been alone in a week. Everyone’s weighed down by finals prep and workouts. It’s kinda nice actually, watching them struggle,” she muses as she fiddles with her girlfriend’s hand. Alex briefly looks at her before looking back at the road.

“Are you stressed out about anything?”

“Yeah, a little. This history project is huge and if I don’t do well, I’ll be put on academic probation,” Kelley sounded tired and a little worried.

“Well, once we get back to my place, I know just the thing to help relieve your stress,” Kelley raises an eyebrow at the suggestive tone in the taller girl’s voice.

“Oh? Is that so?” Alex just smirks in response as they pull into her driveway. She pulls the defender into a deep kiss. Kelley quickly reciprocates and chases her girlfriend’s lips with a small whine when she pulls away. Alex’s eyes are dark and the smirk is still on her face as she gets out of the car. The shorter girl sits frozen for a moment before quickly scrambling to follow the taller brunette inside. This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

“Damn O’Hara! Looks like you finally got laid!” Kelley’s eyes widen and her hands move to her neck. She had told Alex to be careful and to not leave any visible marks. She laughs nervously, shoving Allie away and opening her locker. Her friend grabs her hands and removes them, taking a closer look at the damage inflicted.

“Jesus, Kelley. Was she a vampire?” Allie was being way too dramatic in her opinion, but Kelley simply rolled her eyes and pulled her hands away from her friend to grab her books. Cursing her girlfriend silently, she groaned. They had their first pre-season workout this afternoon and the absolute last thing she needed was for her co-captains, or worse, her coach, to see what Alex had done to her neck.

“So..?” Allie looks at her expectantly and she just stares back blankly.

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what?’ Who did that to you?!” Kelley sighs and moves to walk away, but Allie follows right behind her. As she rambled about who she thought could have gotten away with attacking her friend’s neck like that, the brunette caught sight of the perpetrator. Unfortunately, so did the blonde girl standing next to her.

“Oh! If anyone knows the answer, it’ll be Alex!” Kelley stumbles for a moment, panic creeping in.

“Janice! Do _ you _ know who’s responsible for doing _ that _ to Wormy’s neck?” Alex’s eyes widen and she tries to hide her blush as she opens her own locker to gather her things.

“Why would I know that?” Allie narrows her eyes slightly and Kelley worries that her girlfriend’s somewhat shaky voice may have given them away.

“Because she tells you literally everything. Like, seriously. I think you know more things about her than she does herself,” Kelley just rolls her eyes as Alex closes her locker and laughs at their friend.

“That doesn’t mean she tells me every little detail about her sex life,” she responds easily.

‘Yeah cause you’re living it with me,’ Kelley thinks as she offers an unseen smirk and wink to her girlfriend before facing Allie once again.

“Alright, miss detective, we have to go to calc. Catch you later, Al,” she subtly squeezes the younger girl’s elbow and leads the blonde to their classroom who has once again taken to trying to guess who Kelley had hooked up with.

* * *

“Sorry about your neck,” Kelley looks up and sees her girlfriend standing in front of her. As usual, they are the last two in the locker room after practice. As one of the captains, Kelley has to stay late and help break down. Alex almost always waits for her and the two go to dinner after they get cleaned up.

“It’s alright. I really only had to fend off Ash and Allie all day. I’m just glad Coach didn’t see. Oh god, or Pinoe. I never would’ve heard the end of it,” she grabs her equipment bag and starts walking to her car with Alex trailing behind her. Tossing her bag in the back, she faces her girlfriend.

“Where do you wanna go for dinner tonight, love?” Alex leans against her own car, parked next to Kelley’s, and tilts her head to the side considering her options. If either had been paying attention, they would have noticed Ali and Ashlyn walking to the blonde’s car, the latter having been working in the art room with Tobin on a joint project. The secret couple was too caught up in each other to notice their friends though.

“We could go get pizza?” Alex suggests. Kelley nods with a smile. She leans forward and presses a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

“What the fuck?!”

The two pull away, eyes wide. They don’t dare turn and face where the voice came from, instantly realizing they made a mistake.

“Get in my car. Quick. They won’t be able to catch us,” Kelley rushes out and the two spring into action immediately. They quickly get into Kelley’s car and pull out of the parking lot, while Ashlyn and Ali stood there in shock, jaws hanging open.

“Well,” Ali finally speaks, “I guess we know who put all those hickeys on Kelley’s neck.”

“I’m going to kill them. I am actually going to kill them.”

Meanwhile, Alex and Kelley are laughing their asses off in a booth at Minsky’s Pizza.

“Did you see the shock on their faces? It was hilarious,” Kelley thinks of the comical way both girls’ mouths had hung open while the two of them drove away.

“Yeah, there’s no getting out of this one, babe.”

“Oh no, definitely not. They’re going to kill us dead,” Kelley is only slightly worried.

“Remind me again why we thought dating in secret would be a good idea?”

“Cause sneaking around is an aphrodisiac?” Alex rolls her eyes at her word choice.

“Ok, miss Bond. Regardless, we should prepare for the endless questions and teasing.”

“I’ll take whatever they throw at me as long as I have your pretty face standing there next to me,” Kelley gives a cheesy smile and Alex throws a napkin at her.

“Real charming, Kel.”

“I got you, didn’t I?” Alex smiles fondly at her girlfriend. Reaching across the table, she squeezes Kelley’s hand.

“I love you, Kel.”

“I love you too, Lex.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Thanks to @Cornflakes_are_nice for the song suggestion
> 
> Drop a song suggestion below and I'll add it to my list; all genres welcome!


End file.
